


A Taste for Pastry

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got a taste for something special; Snape's got something of a sweet tooth, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste for Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 4 February 2008.

Severus was incensed. It was one thing to have to share quarters with Potter at this blasted conference, but quite another to be expected to eat with him—particularly when that mouth of his was so . . . edible.

"Something wrong, Sev'rus?" 

And he talks with his mouth full. Outside of enough, thought Severus, scowling.

"Right then. Same as usual," Harry continued, helping himself to something altogether too sweet-looking and full of cream for Severus' tastes.

No restraint. The boy has no—

Severus' mind blanked as Harry's tongue darted out to lick at the delicacy he was holding.

"Bed," Severus announced, hoping fervently that it didn't look as though he were fleeing.

~*~

Harry sat and the table making small-talk with the other attendees, well pleased by his dessert selection. He had no intention of being bored all week, and a very specific idea as to how he was going to fill his time.

Fill, he thought, and laughed. Oh, yeah, there'll be filling, all right.

~*~

The brat returned to the room entirely too late, rather, too early, and Severus feigned sleep. This was easy to do—until he felt the hand on his prick.

"What the hell do you—"

"SHIT! SOrry, sorry—I thought this was my bed."

"Potter. Use your wand, you idiot!" Severus demanded, feeling oddly disappointed by the accidental groping. Of course not. No. Mr Cream-Licker would never—

"So, um, since you're awake, thought I'd ask . . . ."

"What, Potter?"

"Fancy a fuck?"

"WHAT?"

It was quiet. Well, Severus imagined that Potter might be able to hear his heartbeat, but he hoped like hell that wasn't so. 

~*~

Harry grinned in the darkness in Snape's general direction. The man had spent too much time, in their work together, staring at his arse for him to mistake his desire.

And that was a hard cock, not a wand, wasn't it? he thought, certain Snape had been thinking of him. "I said, fancy a fuck? We're both grown men, and this Ministry business is bollocks. Neither of us really needs to attend the panels. I just thought—"

"To service your boredom by servicing me?" The voice was offended.

Harry laughed. "Who said I'd be doing the servicing?" he asked, moving to the edge of Snape's bed. "Kinda fancy being serviced, myself."

~*~

Don't say anything stupid. Don't breathe. And if he's playing with you— "You want to . . . you . . . you want me to fuck you?" Severus asked, the rest of his body warming to the idea as had his prick, earlier. 

His prick was now so hard that it was leaking, and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Of course he sodding wanted to fuck Potter! 

"Er, Snape?"

Severus didn't answer verbally.

~*~

Yes! 

Harry's mind was on fire with yeses because of the strong, sure hand manipulating his cock, the hot kisses Snape was pressing into his neck, the fingers working his trouser buttons.

It didn't occur to him to worry. His plan had worked.

"WHA—"

~*~

"Idiot. I don't need my wand to restrain you," Severus said to Harry, who was now nude and bound to the bedposts. How dare you play games with me!"

"But I wasn't! I want to—"

"And I should believe that, why?"

"Cream puffs!"

"Lumos!"

"Did you say ‘cream puffs'?" 

"Ordered 'em special, you git! Didn't think yo—mmph!"

~*~

Even without the cream—but, of course, that came later—Severus found that he enjoyed kissing Potter. And spending the bothersome conference wrapped around his willing young body was something he intended to get used to.

Even if the brat's taste in pastry leaves something to be desired.

Too sweet, Severus thought, but only just.


End file.
